


A beautiful thought

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur needs all the hugs, Eames is wonderful as always, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: Arthur and Eames share a moment after having been apart for three years.





	A beautiful thought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201013) by [BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten). 



> This is of course the follow-up to "Someday", I hope you enjoy it!

Arthur paced in his hotel room, and has done so for the last ten minutes. _Why is he not here yet? Did something happen?_

Eames and him had agreed that they wouldn’t go through Inception as a couple, it would have been too dangerous and too distracting. Surprisingly, it had been Eames to bring it up at their first and only phone call during their time apart. Arthur had clutched the phone in his hand until his knuckles turned white, closing his eyes and just letting Eames’ soothing voice flow over him. Three years. Three years since they last saw each other, heard each other speak. It was nearly overwhelming.

 

_“Cobb is coming to Mombasa tomorrow. Thought I’d give you a heads-up.”_

_“I will welcome him warmly, like he didn’t steal away my boyfriend for over three years.”_

_“It’ll be over soon, Eames. God, Eames, I miss you.”_

_“As do I, pet. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I think it would be advisable for us to delay our reunion to after the job is done. We’d only be distracted, and we need every bit of concentration we can get.”_

_“Eames, are you sure? It’s been years.”_

_“And we can wait a bit more, don’t you think? Just to make sure it’s finally over.”_

 

And now it was over, unbelievably. Cobb was with his children again, Saito a few billion dollars richer, and Arthur paced. As soon as they went through customs, Arthur had wanted to grab Eames by the shirt, drag him to a bathroom and not come out for hours. Not necessarily for sex, even – he was no teenager anymore – but he hadn’t even _touched_ Eames properly. A small slip-up on the second level was all he had allowed himself, brushing over Eames’ wrist with his fingertips before slipping the needle in, praying Eames would see in his eyes what he couldn’t say. _Soon. I promise. I love you._

But of course, they still needed to be careful. Rushing would be ill-advised, and so they agreed on a hotel to meet in, after several decoys so possible followers would lose their track. And now the only thing to do while waiting for Eames, praying that everything had gone well, was to pace. So that he did. Back and forth through the room. Back and forth. Back and…

There was a knock on the door.

Arthur went carefully, peering through the spy hole, and when he laid eyes on what was in front of that door, his knees nearly gave out. He ripped the door open and yanked Eames inside before pushing the door shut distractedly, already pulling the Brit against his own body.

“Thank God you’re here” he breathed against Eames’ neck, tightening his hands where they held on to the fabric of the other man’s jacket.

“Darling. Arthur. God, Arthur.” Eames’ voice was thick and heavy with tears, and Arthur felt moisture on the skin of his throat when the Brit pushed his face against it, like he tried to crawl inside Arthur, never coming up for air again.

“We did it. We really did it” Arthur mumbled disbelievingly before he broke out in a smile and started laughing. “We did it!”

He pulled away from Eames just enough to cup the other man’s face, properly looking at him. He had looked at Eames all the time during their preparation for the job, probably enough to be obvious, but he couldn’t help himself. Still, it wasn’t the same as looking at him and actually being able to _touch_ him. After those years of no contact at all, it was almost too much, but Arthur wouldn’t stop for any reason.

“You’re beautiful” he said, all while stroking Eames’ face reverently to learn the shape and feel of it again. He really was beautiful: tan and broad and gorgeous and _his_.

“You flatter me, darling. I’ve just had the worst day at work.” The forger’s lips quirked up into a smile, and Arthur couldn’t help himself but dive in for a kiss. He moaned lowly when their lips touched, the simple graze of skin upon skin strangely erotic. Despite the fact that they were both craving the other man, their kisses stayed mostly gentle and sweet, both too busy learning the other’s taste and feel again to turn it into a more passionate affair.

In the end it was Eames to break away, breathing heavily, his eyes darkened beautifully by his enlarged pupils.

“I need you to promise something, darling.”

Arthur nodded, already swiping his hands under Eames’ shirt where he had untucked it. The feel of warm smoothness, sometimes disturbed by scars, under his palms was strange and familiar at the same time. “Anything. Anything you want.”

“Don’t go where I can’t follow. It’s been torture.” Small tears ran down Eames’ cheeks, but Arthur was quick in gently wiping them away. Three years were a long time, and it had changed them. They would need time to learn how to fit together again, after all those days spent alone. But they had time, and wasn’t that a beautiful thought?

“I promise. Never again.”


End file.
